Ripples in Time: the Tech of Imperfections
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: Requested by Kuro Rakka Shimo in regards to his story "Imperfections: The Twist in Time". R&R if you want, and rated "T" for reference to violence.
1. Chapter 1: Power Suits

**Authors Note: **Okay, so here's the background recently a friend of mine requested help with the design of suits in his story, and my mind started filling with info on the subject. So whom am I lending my skills to? None other than Kuro Rakka Shimo, and the story involved here is his recent series "Imperfections: The Twist in Time"

anyway, I did some reading and I think I have a good idea on what to do here, and if your reading this Kuro, I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the story "Imperfections" belongs to Kuro Rakka Shimo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ripples in Time: the Tech of Imperfections.<span>**

Now for those familiar with this series, you may already know that the chipmunks all wear a suit when out on the field, but what most might not know is what these suits can do, and so with that in mind, let's take a deeper look at what lies under the surface of these specialized suits.

First off, while all the suits look the same, each have unique abilities that both fit their wearer, and match their style of combat. The next portion is going to be split into three sections, each describing the suit's wearer, and it's inherent abilities. But before that, here's the abilities shared by all three:

all the suits have a special neural connection with it's wearer.

All the suits have nanotechnology integrated into them.

The suits have two forms, a combat form, and a stasis form.

**Suit 1: Shadow Stalker:**

**Wearer: Alvin Seville.**

**Combat Stance: Stealth Assassin.**

**Weapon Type: Long ranged Rifle and blades.**

Specs: The Shadow Stalker is the stealth suit of the trio used by the Seville brothers, and serves as the group's most useful addition in fighting against Dr. Bell. Unlike the Blitz-Buster 435, this suit relies more on speed than on firepower, the armor plating a lot thinner but still strong enough to take a hefty hit due to a specialized shock dispersion system that makes any hits taken evenly distributed across the body, effectively rendering bullets and other firearms essentially useless. The legs of the suit in combat mode are digitigrade, allowing Alvin to reach speeds comparable to a jet fighter, as well as make jumping nearly effortless for him. Along with this, Alvin's suit is able to go into a cloaked stealth mode, bending like around the body frame and rendering himself invisible. That on top of how streamlined the suit itself is makes him unable to be picked up on radar or sonar. For long ranged weaponry, Alvin's suit is equipped with a wrist mounted silenced sniper rifle, firing a hydroshock hollow point round that on contact with the target, explodes with devastating force. In close quarters, Alvin uses a pair of blade claws on his hands, as well as on his suit's clawed feet to literally slice an enemy into bits. This suit's special ability is that it gives Alvin something akin to "spider sense", allowing him to either dodge or counter incoming attacks. As may be implied by the wearer, the suit in both stasis and combat mode is black, with glowing red lines on the arms and body, and a red glowing visor on the helmet.

**Suit 2: Blitz-Buster 435:**

**Wearer: Simon Seville**

**Combat Stance: Offensive Tank**

**Weapon Type: Heavy Artillery/Explosive**

**Specs: **The Blitz-Buster 435 is the gun and run suit of the trio used my the Seville brothers. Although it looks harmless enough in stasis mode, when in combat mode the suit gains heavy armor plates everywhere, with caterpillar treads on the feet for added mobility, and a pair of jet boosters on the back of the legs to aid in jumping. In regards to weapons, a pair of large guns are mounted onto the shoulders, each capable of firing rounds the size of tank shells at a speed of ten (10) rounds per minute, along with a scatter-shot missile launcher that fires a total of fifteen (15) phosphorus rockets mounted to the back. On each arm there is a large scale six barreled rotary cannon, each able to fire .50 BMG rounds at a rate of 60 rounds per second. In the helmet, there is a tracking system that allows Simon to lock onto targets, this being due to an amazing piece of technology in his suit, that being his artillery all acting like a "smart bullet", that meaning that once a target is locked onto, he could fire in any direction and still hit his target. If gunfire is not an option, the suit has a melee weapon available, in the form of a quatar-like wrist blade on both arms. As may be implied by the wearer, the suit in both stasis and combat mode is black, with glowing blue lines on the arms and body, and a blue glowing visor on the helmet.

**Suit 3: Dunkleosteus:**

**Wearer: Theodore Seville.**

**Combat Stance: Defensive/Guardian.**

**Weapon Type: Brute Force and dual Blade edged shields.**

**Specs: **The Dunkleosteus is the third of a trio of suits used by the Seville brothers in their fight against Dr. Bell and his Beasts. As the name implies, Theodore's suit in combat mode is not so much weapon based, but based on sheer defensive armor. Of the three, Theodore's suit is possibly the most heavily armored of the three, so much so that a direct hit from a tank shell would barely dent it. For weapons, Theodore's suit is equipped with a pair of giant shields with tapered edges, and due to the weight of the armor itself, like Simon's suit, has caterpillar treads on the feet to aid in moving, able to propel Theodore at a speed of 60 mph. Theodore's special ability is something akin to crowd control, and the only true firearms that Theodore's suit has, as his hands will shift into a pair of energy cannons, his arms extended to both sides, and Theodore simple turns in a circle while firing lasers similar to those used by Dr. Bell's Beasts, destroying most enemies in a single turn. As may be implied by the wearer, the suit in both stasis and combat mode is black, with glowing green lines on the arms and body, and a green glowing visor on the helmet.

* * *

><p>And there we go, the three suits of the future fighters. Also, a bit of a heads up for those following the story, one of my characters from another story may be making an appearance in Kuro's story "Imperfections: The Twist in Time"<p>

and as I said before, Kuro I hope you like these suits, and good luck with future chapters friend.


	2. Chapter 2: Beast Army

**Authors Note:** hello again, and again with story designs. Now, I realize what some readers must be thinking out there, "Wait a minute, you already have a story of your own to work on, why are you wasting time doing this for someone else when you could be doing that?" well, quite frankly, I got stuck again, so I figure that any opportunity to lend out my creative skills to a fellow user and good friend, I should take it. And besides, I do plan on finishing up my own story "Ultimate War" I just haven't had the time to do it lately... anyway, onto the awesome bit okay XD.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the story "Imperfections: The Twist in Time" belongs to Kuro Rakka Shimo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ripples in Time: Dr. Bell's Beasts.<strong>

As the title suggests, this is going to cover the machines that serve Dr. Bell in his pursuit of world domination... or something like that, anyway, what most people know is that these creatures are dog-like in body shape, but that's only the first wave, as recently Dr. Bell has upgraded his soldiers to fit different roles in the army he controls. The following is a description of them:

**Tracker:** these are the basic units in Dr. Bell's army, and are the most common among the ranks. They have a body shape similar to a grey hound, lean and streamlined, albeit a bit hindered due to the armor on the body itself, as well as the laser gun on their backs. To their merit, the Trackers are still quite fast and agile, able to reach speeds of up to 75 miles per hour, as well as dodge incoming attacks if at a reasonable distance. On the other hand, Trackers are not so keen on retreating unless ordered by Dr. Bell himself, often resulting in futile attempts at victory in battle.

**Guardian:** not many of these units were made, due to the sheer amount of resources needed to build one of these titanic monstrosities. Visibly, they have a body shape that's crossed between a great dane and a rottweiler, but in size they are comparable to a grizzly bear, with claws that are able to maul enemies to death in a single swipe, as well as a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, attached to a jaw strong enough to bite through concrete and steel rebar. With all that you'd think they'd be fine right? Well that's where you're wrong, Dr. Bell realized that his Trackers often got mangled or destroyed due to their relatively low amount of armor, and for that reason he retrofitted the Gaurdians with armor comparable to that found on tanks, and for firearms, each Guardian is equipped with a pair of rotary style laser cannons mounted onto their shoulders, a grenade launcher attached to the tail, and in dire situations, a retractable tank gun that extends from an opening on the back, capable of firing phosphorus tipped shells. Unlike the other units in Dr. Bell's army, the Gaurdians don't have a pair of eyes, but rather a single optical camera on their head, and advanced sound receivers to allow them to listen for oncoming threats.

**Sentry:** these are the surveillance and recon units of the army, and as such are possibly the weakest, not due to low armor or weapons, but mainly due to their weapons being rudimentary in comparison to their brethren. To their merit, they are also the fastest units, so in large numbers could prove to be quite a hassle. Body wise, they have a shape similar to a mastiff, albeit a slight bit smaller, and weapons include a shoulder mounted laser gun, as well as the ability to produce a vision obscuring smoke screen when the Sentry is being attacked. If none of that works, a last ditch effort for the Sentry is in the form of a self destruct, causing the machine to explode with a force comparable to four pounds of c4 plastic explosive. These units are mainly used in espionage, gathering intel on the enemy to report to their leader, and even in the case of a self destruct, the body is designed to explode in such a way as to keep the memory storage of the creature in tact and recoverable.

**Striker:** the Striker units are the first attempt by Dr. Bell to create a flying variant of the Tracker, and while not totally successful they can stay aloft for a good deal of time. Unlike the other Beasts in Dr. Bell's army, the Striker units aren't totally based on dog-like animals, rather they have a unique mix that makes them act more like big cats than canines. Specifically, their body is a mix between the Tasmanian wolf, and a cheetah, the heads having jaws that can open extremely wide to latch onto enemies and either rip them to shreds or drop them from high altitude when in the air. On that note, the Strikers are able to become airborn with a combination of specialized features, a pair of wings that extend from the sides of the creature to a maximum span of fourteen feet from wingtip to wingtip, and the ability to run up to 150 mph. In order to maintain lift once in the air, a jet engine is extended from the back and provides about the same amount of thrust as an SR-71 Blackbird. This jet engine is also able to be used on land to aid in running, and by opening a port on the underbelly of the creature, can be used in short bursts to jump a total height of 60 feet in the air.

**Commander:** there is only one Commander in active duty so far, that being Dr. Bell's closest friend Aaron. Formerly, Aaron was a Tracker, albeit one of the more powerful and intelligent of them, but upon meeting with defeat numerous times, Aaron requested more upgrades so he could better serve his master. The results speak for themselves, as Aaron's body was completely overhauled, changing from being like a grey hound to a mix between a German shepard and a wolf, his total size increasing about double the original, a pair of wings that provided Aaron the gift of flight not unlike a typical bird, as well as a set of dual edged claws on the feet for slashing at opponents both from the air and while on the ground. His laser cannons were relocated to the wings, which can be pivoted individually to aim in varying directions. The spike shooting mechanism has been retrofitted into the tail of Aaron's body, as well as on the shoulders and from the back along the spine. Being a leader for Dr. Bell's army, Aaron was given a special link to each unit in the army, so as to provide orders remotely rather than on the field itself, not that Aaron doesn't get into the fray of battle himself that is, just a system that Dr. Bell thought would ensure that Aaron would stay alive for an indefinite length of time, as well as highly sensitive audio receivers on his head, which serve a secondary purpose of acting like horns due to the sharpened points of them.

* * *

><p>There we go, the Beast army of Dr. Bell. Now, just to cover my bases, the Guardian is indeed modeled after the Panzerhund from Bethesda's video game "Wolfenstein: New Order" and as such the original model is owned by them. And with that out of the way, I hope everyone enjoyed this exploration of Dr. Bell's Beasts. Also, I realize the first chapter was poorly edited before being published, and I'm sorry for that, I was rushing to get it up since I had to do some work that day, and as of this chapter being posted, I'll be going back to that chapter to touch it up a bit.<p>

In parting, I'd like to say one more thing, Kuro if you feel like you need to change anything on these designs, go right ahead, I don't mind at all. Hope everyone enjoyed that, leave your comments down below, and I'll see you in the next thing I do on here... kinda lost my train of thought there, so bye!


	3. Chapter 3: The Sister Suits

**Authors Note:** Okay, so I seem to be making a habit of this whole design thingy... but hey, it's fun to create things for a friend. Anyway, this time we look at the suits used by the Chipettes, and let's just say that their suits are a lot more...complex.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the story "Imperfections: The Twist in Time" belongs to Kuro Rakka Shimo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ripples in Time: The Sister Suits.<strong>

In Chapter 1, we looked at the technology within the suits used by the Seville brothers, but those aren't the only ones in existence. The three suits the brothers use actually have additional copies, and these suits are used by another trio of freedom fighters, known as the Chipettes. The same traits found in the Seville's suits are present in these three, although the technology they possess is strangely more advanced than anything seen before, both in the brother's suits and in Dr. Bell's Beast army.

**Suit 1: Gypsy:**

**Wearer: Brittany Miller.**

**Combat Stance: Stealth Gunner.**

**Weapon Type: Ion Cannon and Plasma claws.**

**Specs:** the Gypsy suit is a high power stealth assault weapon, similar in appearance to the Shadow Stalker used by Alvin. The main difference here is that the armor on the suit in combat mode is comparatively thinner and more flexible, allowing Brittany to move in a much more fluid manner. Despite her armor being thinner, it is able to take a much harsher beating, so much so that a direct hit from a Beast's laser cannon would deflect off of her body. Her main firearm is a wrist mounted ion cannon, capable of blasting a hole through six foot thick plate steel easily. For close quarters, Brittany's suit is equipped with claws similar to Alvin's suit, though they are charged with super heated plasma, allowing her to slice through most obstacles like they were butter, and for stealth situations, she's equipped with a highly advanced cloaking system, one which renders herself invisible to nearly every spectrum of light, as well as being able to bend radar and sonar waves, rendering her untraceable. As implied by the wearer, the suit in both combat and stasis mode is black with glowing pink lines on the arms and body, as well as a glowing pink visor on the helmet. On the forehead area of the helmet, however, there is an odd symbol, a glowing upside-down crescent, also pink in color.

**Suit 2: Teslagarde:**

**Wearer: Jeanette Miller.**

**Combat Stance: Guardian/Sabotage.**

**Weapon Type: Multiple use high frequency Tesla Coil and dual Electro Whips.**

**Specs: **the Teslagarde is a suit of varying uses, as it can be used to both attack and defend in combat. Unlike her sisters or even the boy's suits, Jeanette's suit doesn't have any firearms to speak of, rather her main weapons are a pair of electrically charged whips, as well as a highly advanced tesla coil to literally shoot lightning at her enemies. Her suit is similar in shape to Simon's, though rather than being heavily armored, hers is more streamlined and has practically no armor on it at all, this being due to her special ability of an energy based force field, one that is capable of deflecting most oncoming attacks. With all the electricity Jeanette's suit puts out, she's actually able to temporarily disable enemy machines and technology by releasing an EMP wave, disabling nearby electronics for a total of half an hour. As implied by the wearer, the suit in both combat and stasis mode is black with glowing violet lines on the arms and body, as well as a glowing violet visor on the helmet. On the forehead area of the helmet, however, there is an odd symbol, a glowing upside-down crescent, also violet in color.

**Suit 3: Entropy:**

**Wearer: Eleanor Miller.**

**Combat Stance: Offensive Grenadier.**

**Weapon Type: Implosion Grenade launcher and Plasma thrower.**

**Specs: **Eleanor is possibly the most destructive in regards to her suit's combat mode, as she is essentially the gun and run of the sisterly trio. While her armor is still thinner and more flexible, it's also a great deal stronger their either of her sisters, mainly due to her weapons. For firearms, Eleanor has a pair of shoulder mounted grenade launchers, the charges fired from them acting in a way that seems to defy the meaning of an explosive, as these bombs implode, expanding a field of energy to about five feet in diameter, and then quickly compressing to a tenth of the original size, effectively crushing anything caught in the field into nothing more than scrap and rubble. As her secondary weapon, a pair of wrist mounted flamethrower type weapons are at her disposal, though rather than shooting flames, her secondary weapons fire a super heated plasma that can melt through practically any substance known to man, as well as instantly cremate any living organism unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of this heat based weapon. To protect Eleanor from her own plasma thrower, her suit is kept cool by use of specialized liquid nitrogen dispersion. If the time calls for it, Eleanor is equipped with a pair of plasma charged quatar-like wrist blades for close quarters combat. As implied by the wearer, the suit in both combat and stasis mode is black with glowing light green lines on the arms and body, as well as a glowing light green visor on the helmet. On the forehead area of the helmet, however, there is an odd symbol, a glowing upside-down crescent, also light green in color.

* * *

><p>There we go, new suits for the girls. Now these won't appear right away in the story. And there is a reason that the girl's suits are way more advanced than the boys, but that will be explained by Kuro in time. Meanwhile let's leave you readers with a question to answer:<p>

"If you had a time machine that only allowed you to view things of different times, what would you view and why?"


	4. Chapter 4: The Redeemer

**Authors Note: **Hey there my readers, yet another tech spec for Kuro's story "Imperfections". Also, for those following that story, the poll on Kuro's page is in regards to whether or not the oneshot story I posted last month "Shattered Boundaries" should become canon to his story, but anyway let's get to the cool bit shall we.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the Chipmunks belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the story of "Imperfections: The Twist in Time" belongs to Kuro Rakka Shimo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Tech of Imperfections: The Redeemer<strong>

Of all the creations that Dr. Bell made, this is possibly his most powerful by far both in how it works, and what it can do. This is the Redeemer, the primary mode of transportation used by Dr. Bell to get from place to place, as well as serve as a mobile base of sorts. Visibly, the craft looks like an old pirate ship about 170 feet in length, though it has no sails and is made of metal, the bow of the ship itself having a "jaw" of sorts that acts to grab onto oncoming threats. Despite the nautical look of the Redeemer, this ship is actually a type of aircraft, using a combination of jet propulsion and anti-gravity levitation to stay airborne. For weaponry, the Redeemer has a pair of triple barreled rotary laser cannons at the bow of the ship, along with a larger version of the Beasts kinetic spike cannons on the sides, about twenty of them per side. The interesting thing to note in this aircraft is that the entire hull of the ship is made up of interlocking armor plates, as well as having a pair of wings like a harrier jet to aid in turning, though that isn't the half of what the Redeemer is capable of.

Remember that jaw-like structure at the bow, well there's a reason for that being there other than catching airborne threats, and it's simply an amazing feat of technological prowess. At his will, Dr. Bell is able to make the Redeemer shift itself into what must be the largest Beast in his entire army, the size of it being comparable to that of a three story building, the wings aligning with the forearms of the titanic beast and forming blades to slash at enemies, while the cannons from the bow of the ship are repositioned to the shoulders. The jets used when in ship mode are still usable, aiding in running, as well as the anti-gravity devices ending up in the feet of the mechanical giant, this having a few effects, the first being to act as a muffling system when the machine moves, in essence making it move near silently, as well as being used as a type of weapon, giving Dr. Bell the ability to literally shoot at enemies with air, concentrating it to the point of being deadly on impact. That jaw at the bow of the ship, it shifts onto a neck and is joined onto the main control station of the ship itself, forming a head for the gigantic monster. To top this all off, a large tail is extended to aid in balance, and is tipped in a spiked ball similar to a mourning star, the spikes able to be shot in a way to mimic a shrapnel grenade.

If this wasn't enough, Dr. Bell gave the Redeemer enough armor to withstand a direct impact from a missile, this being due to a combination of typical armor plating as well as a weak, but effective, energy based force field. In total, the Redeemer is possibly Dr. Bell's most complex creations, only second to his time machine.

* * *

><p>There we go, the Redeemer in all its glory. Now, as stated above, the poll is in regards to if the story of "Shattered Boundaries" should be made canon for "Imperfections: The Twist in Time", but before you go and vote on the poll, go read the story in question first, you'll need to in order to understand what Kuro is thinking on adding to "Imperfections" but anyway, since I'm essentially done here, leave your commentsreviews in the box below, and I'll see you all in the next update I post here. By the way, as of the posting of this chapter, I am now 23 years old, that's right, it's my birthday :D so if you want, feel free to wish me a happy birthday in the box below. and as I always say, Kuro if you're reading this, I hope you liked it friend :)


	5. Chapter 5: Rahgol

**Authors Note: **Hey, two updates in one day huh, well it's my birthday and I figured I'd do a little something as a gift to myself. That and Kuro wanted to see it, so anyway this one is gonna be different, as it involves a character already established in a different story, but I'll explain everything in time.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belongs to Ross. B and Fox Studios, and the stories of "Imperfections: The Twist in Time" and "Doomed World belong to Kuro Rakka Shimo and MetalMunk respectively.

* * *

><p><strong>Ripples in...The Multiverse?: Rahgol.<strong>

Rahgol is a unique being, as he is a mechanical monster from a completely different universe, one where the world was plunged into nuclear war and nearly all life was wiped off the planet. As such, his original purpose was to aid the surviving humans with living, however he became fully sentient and free willed, escaping from his creators in a body he built from scrap metal and establishing a Sanctuary in the dilapidated remains of the Pentagon. Having been given the computerized equivalent of the human brain, Rahgol is a genius beyond even the greatest minds on earth, and with such a mind, Rahgol has actually built an army of minion machines that serve him. Upon Dr. Bell accidentally breaching Rahgol's universe, the alternate future was in the year 2066, meaning that Rahgol has gone back in time about fifty-three years.

Physically, Rahgol has a body that bears a cat-like build, and is able to walk on all fours and up-right on two legs. He has a tail tipped in a blade, the blade able to split open and form a high energy ion cannon capable of boring a hole through six foot thick plate steel, as well as titanium claws that can be heated to the point of being red hot in order to slice through his opponents, as well as act as a welding torch when needed. His entire body is covered in highly advanced armor plating, a unique alloy of titanium meshed with carbon nano-tubes, making it next to impossible to damage, but light enough to make Rahgol himself able to move quite quickly. His head has chains hanging from the back of it, each tipped in blades and looking like dreadlocks, and he has a mouth full of razor sharp titanium teeth, a single crescent shaped slit in the face acting as the eyes, a single glowing purple optic that slides along it to indicate which direction he is looking.

Since he entered Dr. Bell's universe, Rahgol has established himself as a god among machines, and in a fight with Aaron, nearly killed the Beast closest to Dr. Bell, and once free of the chrono chamber, found himself in a different world, one with different rules than his own. Rahgol eventually met up with this universe's chipettes, recognizing Brittany's voice and rushing to her and her sister's aid. Though upon finding these girls to be different than the ones from his universe, and when he saw Jeanette make a weapon with "Data", he decided to strike a deal with these girls, he would provide them access to highly advanced technology and weapons, as well as protection from Dr. Bell's Beasts, in return for them giving him resources and information. Since then, he's become their sole guardian and mentor, teaching them in the art of warfare in ways that would make a military instructor look like a school teacher.

Being the way he is, Rahgol's cybernetic brain is actually an endless source of Data, this actually being the source of the girls's Data charge for their suits, but that's not all. Rahgol is a quick learner, and upon witnessing Jeanette using her Data to make a whip, he figured out how to do a similar feat... though much more complex. Rahgol is able to use his Data to conjure weapons, armor, guns, blades, he's even able to use the Data itself as an extension of his body, literally manifesting himself into something similar to Dr. Bell's Redeemer in Titan mode. Despite his being a machine, Rahgol has more human qualities than he lets on, and in fact is able to feel genuine emotions... though his emotions usually range from calm dominance to murderous rage, but he shows a softer side when he is with the girls, acting somewhat like a father to them, revealing that he is a being capable of kindness, even going so far as to act as their guard when they sleep.

Rahgol knows what Dr. Bell is capable of, and while he doesn't like the man's ideas, he is able to recognize intellect. For that he respects Dr. Bell, though mainly due to the fact that, despite being from the future, even Rahgol wasn't able to build a working time machine. That being said, he knew that a base of operations was crucial to his being able to make a way back home. So for that reason, he has commandeered an abandoned mineshaft, using the earth itself to hinder Dr. Bell's signal tracking from finding him. Inside this mine, Rahgol has had his minions gather whatever technological resources from the girls's old base, as well as ones stolen from other places in the surrounding area. At the main entrance to the base, a massive door made of various parts of Dr. Bell's Beasts, as a warning to those who find the base not to enter. Being the dominant machine he is, Rahgol has also started building more minions to serve him, and as a direct insult to Dr. Bell, is using scrap metal made from his Beasts in his minions.

* * *

><p>There we go, another post, now at the time of posting this, I will admit it has shifted to the 18nth of December, but that's mainly due to the hour turning as I was typing this up, anyway, hope you all like this unique update, and again Kuro I hope you liked it. Peace out!<p> 


End file.
